iSecret Seddie
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Freddie and Sam are dating, but haven't told a lot of people. Carly went to visit her dad for the summer, and they decide to wait to tell her till she's home. But first, she develops a crush on a certain tech geek. Rating is for some intense language in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie and Sam are dating, but haven't told a lot of people. Carly went to visit her dad for the summer, and they decide to wait to tell her till she's home. But first, she develops a crush on a certain tech geek.

 **So here's the setup: Carly went to spend the summer with her dad in Europe. Sam and Freddie have been doing the show without her, with the help of some of their friends as guest stars. Over the course of this time, the two have gotten close, really close, and are now a couple. Not everyone knows about their relationship since they're not the typical touchy-feely, PDA couple.**

 **Spencer knows about it and Mrs. Benson found out when she walked in on the two of them in a compromising position and has been quite vocal about how she feels about it. Since they haven't officially 'come out' as a couple to any of their other friends or on the show, no one else is the wiser.**

 **We start off with Carly coming back and suddenly falling in lust with Freddie. Sam finds out, sparks fly, yadda, yadda, yadda. . . Don't worry Seddie's still intact in the long run.**

 **Contains Devious Carly (waaaay OOC), Jealous Sam, Lusty Freddie, Clueless Spencer and Neurotic Mrs. Benson. It's meant to be an AU story just for fun and not canon.**

Freddie and Spencer were waiting in the airport for Carly to get off the plane that's bringing her back from her summer abroad. Spencer was nervous because he has a very serious girlfriend and he's afraid of what Carly will think of her.

"Man, I wish Shannon could be here to meet Carly. This is going to be super awkward for her."

"Relax, Spencer. They've talked on video-chat a few times, you told me so. They seem to have a lot in common anyway, I don't know why you're worried. They're going to get along fine."

"Well, it's just gonna be weird, that's all. Like, since Shannon moved in, we've had the place all to ourselves and now there'll be a teenage girl in the place. And Shannon's not exactly quiet, if you know what I mean." Spencer wiggled his eyebrows.

"You do remember that Sam has pretty much spent the summer on your couch, right? And she's told me about the, um, volume issue. But yeah, I guess you guys might have to tone it down a bit. I don't think Carly will be as open minded about that sort of thing as Sam is. She actually thinks it's kinda funny. Oh, man, she does this imitation of your moan and while she's doing it, she makes her eyes roll back in her head and shakes. You should see it, it's hilarious."

"Well, you guys aren't exactly quiet, either my friend. Like last week when you thought you were sneaking up to the studio at midnight. We heard a lot of sounds that we never heard before, either. I was afraid there was some kind of alien invasion going on."

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that, Spence." Freddie turned red. "You know how Sam is, she has no shame most of the time."

"Speaking of Sam, it's too bad she had to go to Portland to bail her mom out of jail. I know she's totally pissed at her mom for making her miss Carly's arrival." Spencer tried to change the subject.

"You don't know the half of it. Last night she was on the phone with her sister and she called Pam things I've never even heard before. Makes me glad my mom's as normal as she is, even if she hates all my friends and thinks my girlfriend is the embodiment of the antichrist."

"Ah, don't sweat that, man. Your mom will come around to Sam, once she figures out how much you guys mean to each other. Your mom's just worried about you that's all. Then again, she's always worried about you."

"Yeah, but Mom sprayed Sam with de-lousing spray before she left her through the door last night and then kept referring to her as a demon spawn the whole way through dinner."

"I guess that is pretty bad. Hey, here she comes." Spencer started waving his arms and jumping up and down to get his sister's attention. "Caarrleeee!"

Spencer ran up to Carly, threw his arms around her and shook her like a dog with a rope toy. As soon as he was done with her, she caught Freddie off guard when she grabbed him and hugged him. She noticed immediately that he was a bit more solid than she remembered. Carly felt a tingle she never felt around Freddie before and immediately went into 'flirt' mode.

"Wow, Freddie you look good. I like your new haircut." She was paying little attention to her brother.

"Heh, yeah I thought I'd try something new for senior year. Even Sam likes it, er, I, um guess she does. She didn't say she did, but she didn't make fun of it so . . . " Actually, it was Sam's idea but Freddie wouldn't admit that to a soul. And he knew if he did Sam would give him a Texas wedgie.

"And just where is Sam? Did you guys leave her at home? Oh, no, couldn't you get her out of the Chicken Hut after her bucket of wings?" Carly was anxious to see her friend, but even more anxious to get next to Freddie.

"Nah, she had to go to Portland to bail her mom out of jail. Seems Pam got caught cheating at bingo and when they tried to make her to leave she beat up two security guards and the old lady that calls the numbers." Spencer explained.

Carly sighed. "Some things never change." She seemed to have trouble getting more than an inch away from Freddie and kept touching him, this didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"C'mon you two, get reacquainted later. Let's get your luggage and get home before it gets late."

"Spence, it's two-thirty. Since when is that late for you? You're usually barely getting up by now." Carly reminded him, heading toward the stream of luggage that was now making its way slowly past the other passengers.

"Shannon gets home at four, doesn't she?" Freddie asked quietly, out of earshot of Carly, who was already pulling her bags off the luggage carousel.

"Shhh, not so loud. Carly doesn't know she's living in our apartment." Spencer hissed.

"Dude! No wonder you're so nervous about this chiz. You haven't told her about that part?" Freddie shoved Spencer's shoulder.

About that time, Carly came back to the guys, pulling her two suitcases behind her.

"Here, Carly. Let me got one of those for you." Freddie, always the gentleman, reached for one handle. His hand brushed hers and Carly felt a rush of sparks from the contact. She immediately grabbed his free hand with hers like she would a boyfriend's.

She looked over at him and flashed a flirty smile. "Thanks, Freddie. You're such a gentleman, unlike someone else." She glared at her brother, who was too busy worrying about the time to notice her stink eye.

There was no doubt about it, absence definitely made her heart grow fonder of Freddie. She was acting like she never had before around him. Not that he minded, but he really didn't think of Carly in a romantic way any more. He was too full of lust for Sam, and what they'd been doing in their spare time, to care about the brunette he spent all of middle school drooling over only to be shot down countless times. His heart belonged to another now and even though they agreed to tell Carly together, he was tempted to say something before she got too carried away.

The three were soon back at Bushwell and Spencer set about to making dinner. His girlfriend couldn't even make toast without help and since he was usually home most of the day, he just naturally did the cooking for them. Well, them and Sam, who spent the summer loafing on their couch and eating their food, when she wasn't hanging out, or doing other things, with Freddie.

Carly had been in her room unpacking and came down the stairs just in time to see Shannon coming home from work.

"Hey, Shannon." The brunette greeted. "Wow, you're taller than I thought you'd be."

"Carly!" The older gal squeaked. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She grabbed her into a hug. The two were more like long lost sisters, both giggling over the other. "I love those boots, are they Italian?"

"Yeah. Italian leather. Dad got them for me before I left, for an early birthday present. Hey, Spencer. When's dinner going to be ready?" Carly asked.

"In about a half an hour." He replied from the kitchen. "It's a new recipe I got from the eating channel last night. I couldn't wait to try it."

"I'm going across the hall to Freddie's. I'll grab some when I get back." Carly quickly headed to the door.

"Alrighty." He replied as Shannon snuck up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Is it just me or does she seem in a hurry to visit Freddie?" Shannon asked.

Carly went across the hall and knocked on Freddie's door. Marissa answered the door and immediately looked Carly up and down.

"Hello, Mrs. Benson. Is Freddie home?" The teen smiled at the nurse.

Marissa was clearly not happy to see her. "Yes." She replied shortly. "Freddie, there's another worthless girl here to see you." She called over her shoulder.

Freddie emerged from the hall. "Mom!" He gave Carly a pleading look, asking for forgiveness. "C'mon in Carly. Um, I was just working on some stuff with the website. Do you want to come back to my room and see?"

"Sure, Freddie." Carly replied and attempted to slip past his mother, who would have none of it.

"Take those boots off young lady! You're tracking germs into my house." Marissa screeched at her, making Carly jump before she started peeling off her footwear. "Have you washed your feet today? What about your stockings? Are they clean?"

Marissa reached into a drawer and pulled out a can of disinfectant and began to spray it toward the brunette.

"Mom!" Freddie reached for Carly to pull her away from the fog. "For God's sake! She doesn't have the plague."

"She's been out of the country, Freddie. It's hard to tell how many spores and parasites are on her. Did you get vaccinated since you came home?" Marissa kept spraying, even as Freddie literally pulled Carly toward his room. "What about ticks? Have you been checked for ticks? Don't you dare give my Freddie ticks!"

"Sorry about that." Freddie mumbled under his breath as he pulled Carly back the hall toward his room. She was only too happy to have his hand around hers.

"Keep your door open, young man. And both of you need to stay in a vertical position." Marissa remembered what she caught Freddie and Sam doing a few weeks earlier and it wasn't something she wanted to ever see again. There was far more bare skin than she was comfortable with, not to mention the colorful undergarments the blonde was wearing. "I have to leave for work soon and I don't want any fladoodling in this apartment. Do you hear me?"

"I don't know why, but she's been worse than ever lately." Freddie said as he offered Carly his desk chair to sit on. He knew why, but didn't want to say it in front of Carly. Marissa had caught him and Sam in the afterglow from a particularly physical session. He was just glad they both had their underwear back on when she barged into his room to inspect his scalp for lice.

"It's alright, she can't help it, she's just being a mom." Carly replied in an attempt to flirt again. "So, who are these other girls that have been stopping in to see you? Should I be jealous?"

"Just Sam, basically." He shrugged. "Oh, and Wendy came over before last week's show to go over a bit with me and Gibby." He conveniently left out the part that they didn't rehearse in the studio because Spencer was 'entertaining' Shannon in the living room.

"So are Gibby and Wendy, like, an item or something? From what Spencer said, she's been hanging around a lot."

"What? No. Oh, God, no!" He chuckled. "Gibby and Wendy? Man that would be weird. Nope, Gibby's still all hung up on the breakup with Tasha. And Wendy, well, Wendy's too busy gossiping for a boyfriend. Not that she hasn't flirted with him a time or two, she's just not his type. She's too worried about everyone else's business and he's too, well, he's too Gibby."

"Heh, yeah, you're right. I guess those two together would be about as weird as you and Sam hooking up." She giggled. "That would like, signal the coming of the apocalypse or something, right?"

"Well, um . . . " Freddie was trying to figure out how to tell his brunette friend that he and Sam had, in fact, hooked up. Before he could finish the sentence, he was cut off by Carly standing up and throwing her arms around him.

"I'm just glad to be home. I missed my apartment and Spencer and all my friends, but especially you, Freddie. We need to get caught up. What do you say we go out for dinner tomorrow?"

"Um . . . " He didn't know what to say. On one hand, he and Sam agreed to tell Carly together that they were a couple, but she was obviously asking him out, he had to say something before this got any further out of hand.

"I wonder how Sam's coming along with bailing her mom out? She won't admit it but she missed you like crazy." The young man rubbed the back of his nervously.

Carly stayed her course and continued to flirt with him. "You know, I never got a chance to tell you just how much you mean to me." Carly suddenly pressed her lips to his.

 **Soooo, Carly makes her move. In the next installment Sam comes back and finds out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't wait to get this chapter up, it was a lot of fun to write.**

 **Previously:** "You know, I never got a chance to tell you just how much you mean to me." Carly suddenly pressed her lips to his.

 **Caution: Some bad language in this chapter.**

And now: **Chapter 2**

"Carly, stop!" Freddie pushed her back. "I, I, can't. W-we can't."

"Bu-but I thought you were not-so-secretly in love with me?" She questioned, not being able to understand why he was rejecting her. "What about how we were going to give it another try after the hero worship thing wore off? That was a while ago. We never did that. I've thought about it and I'm ready to try again."

"This isn't right, Carls." He tried to explain while her tears threatened to fall. "We can't do this, not now."

"Freddie, please! I've missed you. You're the nicest guy I know, an - and I just wanted a kiss. It's been so long since we've kissed." She tried to hold back her emotions, but lightly sobbed anyway. "I've been thinking about you every day and how you're the only guy who has ever loved me for me and not because I'm famous or pretty or anything. I really wish we wouldn't have broken up when we went out that week the other year after the accident."

"Aw, Carls, I do have feelings for you." This made her smile. "But, just not romantic feelings anymore. I'm sorry but I've moved on. Besides, you know we'd never work out, we're too much alike, we'd drive each other crazy and everyone around us."

She again tried to get closer to him. "Bu-but I love you. We're meant to be together. Freddie, please." She begged as her tears fell freely.

He simply pushed her back and turned his head away from her so he wouldn't have to see the hurt in her eyes. Despite he and Sam's agreement to wait and tell Carly they were dating together, he was about to spill the beans. "No, Carly. Please try to understand. It's not you, it's me, I'm actually with . . . "

The brunette cut him off, suddenly overcome with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Freddie. I should go." With that, she ran from his apartment and straight into Spencer's, taking the steps two at a time up to her room.

Spencer and Shannon were eating at the kitchen table. "Hmm, guess she's not hungry." He shrugged, clueless at his sister's emotional state. "Oh well, more for us."

* * *

Freddie sat in his room wondering what exactly just happened. He was confused but more than anything he felt bad for making his friend cry. This is exactly why she said she always wanted to keep things platonic between them, so it wouldn't mess up their friendship. Still, he felt like a complete jackass for upsetting her.

Sure she kissed him without him wanting her to, but in her defense, she didn't know he was seeing her best friend. He dropped back onto his bed and left out a huge sigh. Why was his life so complicated. 'This is what I get for hanging out with girls. When Sam finds out about this, she'll go berserk.' He told himself. 'What the hell am I going to do now?'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Carly's bedroom, she had thrown herself onto her bed and, after crying out her frustrations, decided she would apologize to Freddie. She just couldn't give up on the idea of trying to find a way to make him love her, one way or the other. Maybe it would take some time, but if she just had the chance to show him how she felt, she knew he would see things her way.

Deep down inside, Carly knew forcing herself on Freddie was wrong, but why was he acting like he couldn't stand the thought of being with her? He'd been crushing on her for years, to all of a sudden flat out reject her made her feel like she was having a bad dream.

All she wanted was a nice, normal boyfriend for a change. Being away for an entire summer made her realize that she was desperately lonely and how she always seemed to gravitate toward the wrong type of boys. She only knew a few "nice" boys after all and her first choice just shot her down big time.

She made her way downstairs. Spencer and Shannon had finished their dinner and apparently went out. Carly got a quick snack and decided to go back over to Freddie's and apologize. Just as she was about to leave, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Freddie.

"Hey. I was just coming over to see you. Wanna come in?" Her eyes went to the floor. "I think we need to clear some things up."

"I, I just thought. I, um, wanted to, uh, look, Carly, I'm sorry. You know, for making you cry." He stammered as he sat down on the couch beside her. "First off, I don't want to hurt you but I've moved on. And we've been friends for so long, you kissing me like that, it just didn't seem right, if you know what I mean. Isn't this what we were always afraid of, making things weird between us?"

Carly just looked at him, tears once again threatening to spill over. "Now please don't get upset again. You know I can't stand to see you cry. It's just that, well, believe me, I do have feelings for you, Carly. Just not _those_ types of feelings any more. Like I told you, I've moved on."

The brunette sniffed and tried to hold herself together by looking at the ceiling and taking a deep breath. This was more rejection than she could handle. There had to be some way to sway his mind. Maybe he just needed a reminder of how he used to feel about her. That was it, she'd just remind him of how great it was when they went out for those couple of days after he'd been hit by the taco truck. How they made out on his bed and made Marissa go completely off the rails when she caught them.

"An-and, I'm, well you see Sam and I have kind of been . . . " Freddie was cut off by Carly, who knew exactly what he was going to say, even before he said it.

Going from melancholy to anger in a heartbeat, her eyes suddenly flashed green with envy. "Are you serious? After the way she's always treated you!" She stood with her hands on her hips, clearly mad as hell. "Do I have to remind you that you guys already tried this and it ended in disaster. Now you go and hook up with her again, of all girls on the effin' planet? Are you crazy or do you just enjoy being hurt?"

"Now Carly, that's not fair and you know it. Sam and I, well, honestly we were really the best thing that ever happened to each other. Breaking up with her last year was the worst mistake of my life an - and hers too. We didn't mean for this to hurt you, but Sam and I have been getting closer and something between us just clicked. This has actually been building for a while now, and spending so much time alone together just brought it to the surface. We both finally realized what we mean to each other and like they say, one thing led to another and the next thing you know . . . " He blushed from disclosing this little detail to Carly.

"Oh my God! You mean to tell me you didn't just hook up with Sam, you _hooked up_ with Sam! Dammit, Freddie how could you? I thought we were saving ourselves for marriage. What about the purity pledge from Sunday School."

"We were thirteen when we made that pledge, Carly! How many people do think really keep those things? And I thought you and Griffen had done, um, _stuff_."

"It was just fooling around and I'm not the one on trial, here!" Carly snipped. "This is all your fault. You and that - that trailer trash girl just had to go and do - that. This is like a cold dagger to my heart. I wanted _us_ to share our first time. Together."

"Carls, you have to believe me. I love Sam. And so do you, she's like your sister. And I love you, too. But just not the same way. Now, please, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Can't you just be happy for us?" Freddie was starting to get angry at the way Carly was acting.

Carly's mind was hatching an evil plan. She figured if she proved to him that she loved him more than Sam, he'd leave the blonde for her. After all, he practically worshiped the ground she walked on since the day they met. For now she would simply bide her time and not push him further away by fighting. Besides, kissing was more fun than fighting any day.

"It's OK, Freddie. It was bound to happen. I mean you'd have to be brain dead, or maybe gay, not to fall for one of us eventually. She was just here when it happened that's all. Look me in the eye and tell me you're over me and we can forget all about this."

"I'm over you, Carly." The boy did just that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Never." He hugged her to confirm there were no hard feelings. As they pulled back from the hug, Carly grabbed his face and planted a huge kiss on him. She ran her hands into his hair and found her way onto his lap, kissing him feverishly. Though Freddie didn't kiss back, he did move his hands to her hips in a futile attempt to push her away. Soon Carly was straddling him and grinding herself into his lap. When did she get so strong?

"Mmmm!" Carly moaned. "I've missed you so much. Mmm, Freddie! Kiss me."

Her actions couldn't help but awaken a certain primal response in the young man and Carly noticed it instantly. It was hard for her not to notice since she was mounting him like a pony. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself. I knooowww betterrrrr." She sing-songed, grinding down into him, before kissing him once more.

"Mmmph, Carly, No!" He tried to speak through her lips, to no avail. "Stop!" As he was pushing her away, the apartment door burst open.

"That has _got_ to be the worst road trip I have ever been on. I swear, I will do that woman in some day! If I just knew where to hide her shriveled up old body." Sam was complaining about her mother and already in a bad mood. "What the ever-loving fuck? Freddie? Carly? What the holy hell's going on here?"

Freddie now forcefully pushed Carly off his lap, her butt landing square on the coffee table, her short skirt riding up, exposing her light purple panties to her friends. "Sam!" He went toward her for a hug and a peck on the lips, which was their usual greeting.

"Save it dick nuts." Sam slapped his face. "How could you? We've been together and happy for three months! Three fucking months, Fred-face, then as soon as little miss perfect here comes back to town you've got your tongue in her mouth and her crotch grinding on yours. So tell me, did you just happen to forget that we gave each other our virginity a month ago or are you simply a complete douche bag?"

"S-Sam, baby, this isn't what you think." He defended. "I - I, um . . ." He was cut off by Sam.

"Don't baby me, pecker face. And Carly. how could you do this to me? I've missed you all summer and been waiting for you to get back. You're like a sister to me, hell, you're closer than my sister and then you go and pull this shit. Trying to hump my boyfriend. If you want some action, why don't you let _my_ boyfriend alone and go hook up with Griffin again. You can give him a another handie like you did after Prom? Assholes!"

Before anyone could say another word, Sam stormed from the apartment.

Carly gasped and tried to play innocent, placing her hand over her heart. This was working right into her plans. Step one: Sam and Freddie break up. Step two: Comfort Freddie's broken heart. Step three: Hook up with him. It looks like her friendship with Sam would just end up as collateral damage, but in the end, she'd get the guy, that's all that matters.

Freddie glared at Carly and took off in search of Sam just as Spencer and Shannon were returning to the apartment. "What the chiz is going on in here, world war three? I could hear Sam yelling before I even got off the elevator."

"Spencer did you know Sam and Freddie are together? Why didn't you tell me?" Carly demanded.

"Um, yeah, well. See that's the thing, they kinda, well, they asked me to, um, wait for them to . . . " He stammered. "Hey, Shannon, we forgot to leave T-Bo a tip. We've gotta go back to the Groovy Smoothie right now." Spencer grabbed his girlfriend's hand, he just wanted out of the middle of this situation asap.

"Well what does it matter if he's been seeing her. Freddie and I _belong_ together. By all rights, Sam should have never hooked up with him. She broke up with him a long time ago and broke his heart, so she's the bad guy here, not me. Besides, she knows we're meant for each other." Carly tried to justify to herself after Spencer and Shannon left.

"Sam! Wait!" Freddie called and went after the blonde as Carly and Spencer argued but Sam was off in a dead run, going down the stairs like the building was on fire, leaving Freddie to try to catch her. He finally got near her when she was in front of the small park up the street where they hung out a lot. "Sam, please let me explain." He grabbed her arm.

"Go eat a bag of dicks!" She tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her arm.

"Sammy! Listen to me." He begged. "You have to let me explain."

 **Will Sam let Freddie explain what really happened before she kicks some serious butt?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Sam's super pissed at Freddie and Carly. Now he just has to talk her out of it. Sometimes I really like writing angry, fighting Sam. Remember it's rated T for some heavy language.**

 _Previously:_

 _"Sam! Wait!" Freddie called and went after the blonde as Carly and Spencer argued but Sam was off in a dead run, going down the stairs like the building was on fire, leaving Freddie to try to catch her. He finally got near her when she was in front of the small park up the street where they hung out a lot. "Sam, please let me explain." He grabbed her arm._

 _"Go eat a bag of dicks!" She tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her arm._

 _"Sammy! Listen to me." He begged. "You have to let me explain."_

And now . . . Chapter 3

"You have one minute. One minute to convince me not to kick you in the balls and never speak to you again. You know when Jonah cheated on me, I kinda expected it. He was a dick weed after all, and every other asshole I've dated wasn't much better. But I never thought you'd do this to me, Freddie. Especially after the last three months and after what you told me that night. Was it a lie, Freddie, was it just a lie to get in my pants? Tell me the truth for Chrissake."

"Sam, NO! Listen to me, I swear I love you. Like I told you that night - forever! This mess, it wasn't my idea. Carly, sh - she came onto me. I had just got done telling her how we were together and that I was over her and she jumped my bones, started to dry hump me. I never kissed back. I pushed her off me, I'd been trying to push her off before you came in."

"But why would she do that? Sure Carly's boy crazy, but she's not a skank. Unless she totally lost her mind or something."

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe she's desperate, maybe she _has_ lost her mind I just know I don't have feelings for her any more. I'm completely in love with you, Sam. And Carly, well, Calry's like a sister or a cousin. Granted, kind of a crazy cousin, but I definitely don't have romantic feelings for her any more. I haven't for years. Not since you and I went out the first time."

"What about the 'is it too late for you to love me' chiz?" Sam glared. "You thought I didn't hear that, but I did. Don't try to deny it."

"That was just to confirm that I was really over her. I thought I was and I wanted to make sure. When she didn't answer I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders."

"You mean that? You really aren't just settling for me? I don't think I could take that, Fredward. I can't stand the thought of being your consolation prize and secretly wishing I was Carly."

"Of course I do, Sam. More than anything. I love you more than even Pear products and Galaxy Wars and nothing is going to change that. I swear."

"God, but you're a sappy nub." Sam smirked and left his hand drift from her arm down to her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Sometimes I wonder who's really the girl, here. I mean I understand the basic anatomy part, but you're the girliest person I think I've ever met."

Freddie knew the way she was busting on him that she wasn't mad any more. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Maybe if you buy me a smoothie. And some chili bacon cheese and jalapeno fries, and a bucket of hot wings." She smirked. "Then we can go back to your place and I'll just show you how much I forgive you. Crazy's on night shift again, right?"

"That's my girl." He responded and they began walking back toward the smoothie shop hand in hand.

A few minutes later, they had ordered their food, told T-Bo they didn't want to buy a pineapple on a stick and had taken a seat. While they waited for their food to be delivered, a few secret kisses were exchanged. It wasn't like normally like Sam to go for any PDA, but she was tired of living in the closet about their relationship.

"So, I guess you're going to make me talk to Carly about all this, aren't you?" Sam asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"You both said some pretty bad stuff, Baby." He reasoned. "You guys need to clear the air if you want to move on from this."

"I guess I did get pretty pissed, but I mean, it was such a shock. How would you feel if you walked in on me and Carly kissing?"

"Well, I don't think that would be the worst thing." Sam saw the devious look in eyes and smirk on his lips.

"Wait, scratch that. Two girls kissing might actually be something you'd like." She corrected. "But, how would you feel if I kissed Gibby?"

"Psh. Like that'd happen." Freddie replied with a sneer. "I'd easier see you kissing Lewbert."

"Ewww, gross." They both quivered.

"But I guess you're right. Carly and I have to get this out in the open. We've got the next show to plan for and only three days to do it." She frowned. "We can't do that if we're fighting."

"Right. We can't have the biggest welcome back show in history with the two stars at each other's throats." He chuckled holding her hands. "Besides, there's something more fun you could do with your hands."

"And again with the sappy lines." She smirked.

T-Bo brought their food and again tried with the pineapple on the stick until Sam threw the pineapple across the room before digging into her fries. Freddie just shook his head and laughed at her reaction as T-Bo finally left them alone.

She noticed his laughter and offered him a cheesy fry by extending it toward his mouth. Freddie took her offer and bit the end off the fry. It took another few bites before he figured out she would actually share her food and the two continued eating in peace. Sam reached across the table again and wiped a drop of chili off his lip with her finger. A minute later, he did the same for her with a blob of cheese. Before he could eat it himself, Sam grabbed his hand and deftly licked the cheese off his finger by twirling her tongue around the digit.

They normally weren't so public with their affections, but since it was getting late, the place was deserted and both were feeling more than a little amorous. A long round of make up sex was definitely in their near future.

As the two sat at their table looking and acting very couple-y, a certain brunette appeared outside the door of the shop and cast her eyes their direction. At first she was filled with jealousy. Obviously Sam and Freddie were back together and stronger than ever. But after a couple of moments she noticed their passion as the two leaned across the table to share a very loving kiss. More than anything, she could tell they were very happy together.

"My God, what have I done?" Carly said aloud to herself seeing how much they appeared to love each other. "I'm a terrible person."

As the two sipped at their smoothies and finished off the plate of fries, Carly simply stood there with tears in her eyes. But she wasn't crying for the boy she couldn't have. This time, the tears were for her horrible actions over the past few hours. She was a terrible friend to Sam and Freddie both and what's worse, she may have very well ruined not only her relationship with both of them but her web show as well.

"Carly!." A familiar male voice came from behind her.

Carly quickly turned at wiped the tears from her face. "G-Gibby. Hey." She tried to hide her emotions.

"Spencer's worried sick about you. He's been checking all over the neighborhood. Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"My what?" Carly quickly patted at her pockets to discover no phone. "Oh, I must have left the darned thing on the charger. I've just been kind of wandering around thinking."

"Well I'm going to text him and tell him you're alright." Gibby began typing a message. "So why are you standing out here? You wanna go in and get a smoothie? They'll be closing soon, you'd better hurry up."

"No, um, I was j-just . . . " Carly peered in the window to see the happy couple and another tear fell. "I've been a real bitch to my friends, Gib. I don't think they want to be around me right now. Or maybe ever again."

Gibby noticed who her eyes were trained on. "Yeah, uh, Spencer sorta told me. They'll get over it. Listen, Carls, I know it's kinda weird to see Sam and Freddie together, but they're actually good for each other. I mean, you should see how they've been working together with the show all summer. You saw what went on in front of the camera, but you wouldn't believe how they are behind it. And they have a kind of way they bring out the best in each other. Wendy says she can't believe it took them this long to get back together and that they're kind of like an old, married couple."

"Hey, speaking of Wendy. Are you two maybe getting close?" Carly nudged him in the ribs.

"What? Me and Wendy? Gheesh, no. She's cool and all but I don't know, I think I might kinda like someone else." Gibby acted ashamed of himself and couldn't look her in the eye all of a sudden.

"Well, who's the special girl? Do I know her? Does she go to Ridgeway?" Carly pressed him for an answer. "Or is she someone you met at band camp or something?"

"Um, see I . . . Aw this is stupid. I - I think I like you, Carly." He admitted. "I know, I'm just a Gibby, but I've really missed you this summer and I never told anyone, but it was really sweet how you tried to help me when Tasha and I broke up. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Things are gonna be all weird between us now."

Suddenly, the brunette began to think, who was the other boy in her life who treated her like she was a friend, not a conquest? The other boy who she was truly close to and never noticed before. Sure he wasn't her usual type, but then again, neither was Freddie. And Gibby had matured quite a bit since middle school, he had even slimmed down and started hitting the gym. Plus he quit ripping his shirt off every five minutes and acting like a total spazz. Even if he was still obsessed with liquid soap and unusual pets.

"It's alright, Gibs. You know, I missed you too. So, I'm just wondering, did you want to maybe hang out sometime?" She asked shyly.

"Wait, you mean you'd actually do something with me?" He asked. "After what I just told you."

"We've done stuff together before, Gibby. This would just be different that's all, I don't know, kind of like a date or something this time."

"Yeah, I guess. I guess it would cool to try that. But you're sure since I told you what I just told you, you're not too creeped out?"

"Nah, you're still Gibby. It's all cool." Carly stretched up and lightly kissed his cheek.

"GIBBEEHHH!" He proclaimed loudly throwing his arms in the air like he had just scored the winning goal of an all-Gibby soccer game.

"But, could you maybe not be so loud with the outbursts?" She asked.

"Gibby." He lowered his arms and said quietly.

The door of the shop opened and Sam and Freddie made their way outside, holding hands of course. "Carls. Potato-Man." Sam acknowledged their presence but Freddie wasn't so forgiving.

Freddie just glared at Carly. He never had so much contempt for her in his life. "Hey, Gibby, what's up, dude?" He spoke only to the big guy.

"Guys, we need to talk." Carly said without making eye contact. "I - I need to apologize. F-for being such a bee-yotch with you both."

"Yeah?" Sam answered with a short tone. "You sure you don't want to dry hump my boyfriend again first?"

"About that, Sam. I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just desperate to be with a nice guy for a change. And Freddie, I'm really sorry I acted like such a skunk bag and tried to molest you. But I'm most sorry for the stuff I said about you, Sam. I was way out of line and I hope you guys can forgive me, someday."

"And you're sure you're not going to try to molest Freddie again?" Sam asked. "I know he's very molestable and all but I'd really appreciate it of you don't grind on him any more."

"I promise." Carly pledged.

"Well in that case, I'm sorry for all I said, too. I was just hurt and saying that stuff, well that was my way of not beating your ass. You know that, right?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah. And guess what, Gibby and I are going to go out." Carly added quickly.

"Where to?" Freddie asked as Sam's jaw dropped. He was well aware of the crush his friend had been developing on Carly. Every time they were together all Gibby would say was Carly this and Carly that.

"Maybe a movie, maybe to dinner." Gibby added. "It's up to Carly."

"Stop the world I want to jump off." Sam held her head like she was developing a migraine. "I've seen it all now."

"Hey maybe we could make it a double-date." Freddie suggested. "You know, we could all get caught up with stuff."

"Yeah, great idea!" Gibby added. "I'm buying."

"Welll, if there's free food involved, I guess I'm in." Sam suddenly came around to the idea. "I could go for some ribs."

"That's my girl." Freddie smirked.

"And don't you forget it." Sam added with a kiss.

"Hope you brought your wallet, Gibs." He whispered to his friend.

"Aww, man. now we have to watch them sit around and suck face again?" Gibby shook his head. Carly simply shook her head and took his hand.

"And now I suddenly don't feel like eating, I think I'm gonna be sick." Sam said as she made a gagging face. "I think we definitely need to set some ground rules on the PDA."

The other three simply laughed at her and they walked off toward the apartment building.

 **Alright, so I think we'll end it there on a good note. I just came up with a short, funny story that I'll try to type up and post soon.**


End file.
